


Holding the Atmosphere

by ifigo



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Alex and Henry fuck up but then they make it better, F/F, F/M, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, POV Multiple, aka the trials and tribulations of parenting smart independent stubborn teenagers, the OCs are the FirstPrince kids and their associates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifigo/pseuds/ifigo
Summary: Alex and Henry’s eldest daughter tries and fails to sneak her boyfriend in and out of the house without getting caught. And somehow, when they try to react with some semblance of normalcy, they only make things worse.A story of growing up and learning that, maybe, everything can be okay.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, June Claremont-Diaz/Nora Holleran, OC Female Character/OC Male Character
Comments: 30
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to the server for bouncing around this idea with me, and to Cat for betaing, you're all incredible.
> 
> This is also my first fic featuring my OCs as teenagers/young adults! Very exciting times we're living in. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> title from "Sleep On The Floor" by The Lumineers

** Henry **

**February 2043**  
**Brooklyn**

Over the course of several years, Henry had perfected his Sunday morning routine: get up before Alex, kiss his forehead carefully as not to wake him, sneak down to the kitchen to put together one cup of tea and one cup of coffee, then return to their bedroom to sit by the window and look out into the neighborhood. It was peaceful, still, and calm. Sometimes he brought a book.

Today, however, his view was interrupted by an unusual sight. The stillness of their tiny backyard is shattered when the back door opens, and out stepped two individuals. One: their daughter, Emma, clad in leggings and an oversized flannel, long brown curls in a messy bun, a smile stretched across her face. Two: a tall boy of approximately Emma’s age, with nearly jet black hair and a cocky grin. Without a second thought, the boy leans in and kisses her deeply, hands lingering on her waist just a little longer than Henry would have liked. He’s wearing jeans and a letterman jacket - yesterday’s clothes. Sparing one last glance at Emma, the boy sneaks around the side of the house and out of sight.

_Oh hell no_.

Henry racks his brain, frantically attempting to decide if he has seen this boy before. Dark hair, tall… the key was the letterman jacket. He sighs; the boy fleeing from his backyard was Simon Allegro - a senior like Emma, perfect grades, president of the student council, and captain of the baseball team.

Emma talked about Simon all the time. She hated his guts.

But that was one hell of a goodbye kiss for enemies.

There was also, at the base of all of this, the fact that Emma had snuck a person in and out of their heavily-protected home. The PPOs were in on it, he was sure - Simon had probably come in with her when she came home from the game last night - but the trouble was in the principle of the thing. In all of Emma’s eighteen years of existence, she has never brought home a boy, let alone dated anyone. She had a classic playground marriage in kindergarten, but after that, romance didn’t even appear to be on her radar as her schedule was filled up with school, extracurriculars, and other commitments. Now, she had brought a boy over, presumably to have sex with him, presumably when she had hated him as of one week ago. It was one hell of a transition.

Henry finally rips his gaze away from the window and back to the bed, where Alex lays fast asleep. He looks so peaceful, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

“Alex,” Henry whispers. He sets his tea on the window ledge before walking back to bed, sitting on the edge. He leans over to gently run his hand down Alex’s arm. “Love, it’s time to wake up.”

Alex stirs, rolling to face him, the quilt still pulled up to his chin. He opens his eyes slowly and blinks up at Henry, a silent question written in the lines on his forehead. Curls askew and marks from pillow creases on his face, he was truly a sight to behold.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Henry quickly apologizes. “I just… need to talk to you.”

“Is everything okay?” Alex asks, voice full of sleep. He pulls himself up to sit against the headboard, slight irritation quickly melting into concern.

Henry joins him. “Yeah, I just need help thinking over something. There was-” he pauses. There was no way to say this without invalidating Emma’s privacy. But also, she had presumably brought a relative stranger into their house in the middle of the night. “I was sitting by the window, and I saw Emma sneak a boy out of the house.”

Alex’s eyebrows shoot to the sky. “Emma? _Our_ Emma? What _boy_?” If Alex was sleepy before, it had all been completely abandoned. “Do we know him? Do we need to kill him?”

“I don’t think murder is necessary,” Henry tries to calm his husband. “But we should probably talk to Emma about sneaking people into the house in the middle of the night without us knowing, at the very least.”

“Yeah. I- yeah,” Alex rationalizes, “Emma snuck a boy in and out of the house last night. Okay then,” Alex scratches the back of his neck, before turning to Henry. “Did you happen to see who the boy was?”

“Ha, well,” Henry laughs lightly. “I know exactly who he is. Simon Allegro.”

It takes a second for Alex’s brain to visibly recalibrate. “Hold on- Simon, the asshole from StuCo and AP Euro?”

“The one and only,” Henry nods. “His name was on his letterman jacket when he ran from the yard.”

“ _Jesus_ ,” Alex exhales. He stares at Henry. “I thought she hated him?”

Despite himself, Henry only smiles. “Well, not to put too much weight on what could just be a fling, but historically you hated me too.”

“Secretive flings with sworn enemies run in the family,” Alex leans over to grab his glasses from the nightstand. “Good to know. Let’s go talk to her?”

* * *

Henry and Alex establish a plan: get clarification from Emma, and be supportive of her self-exploration, but reprimand her for sneaking someone in and out. Any explanation of how she went from hating this boy to sleeping with him in a matter of days would be appreciated but is not required.

They find Emma in the kitchen, the soft morning light filtering through the back windows and falling in soft puddles on the floor, giving the whole room an atmospheric glow. She is standing on a stepstool and frying eggs, humming something upbeat under her breath as she stirs, swaying her hips to the beat ever so slightly. True to form for a Sunday morning, her siblings are nowhere in sight.

“Hey,” Henry says, puncturing the stillness as he slides onto an island barstool.

Emma turns to the side to face them, “Oh, hi,” she smiles in greeting. Her gaze flits to Alex as he takes the chair next to Henry. “You’re downstairs early.”

“Yeah,” Alex echos, “The early bird gets the worm, or so I’m told.”

Henry shakes his head. “You wouldn’t know, dear,” he says.

Emma turns around again. Her eyes dart between them quizzically. “Are you being weird on purpose, or is it natural?” she quips, eyebrow raised. “Because you’re being weird.” She dishes her plate and sits across from her parents, taking a very measured bite and waiting for a response.

Henry sighs. Of course the change in routine wasn’t lost on her. She normally has the house to herself for another hour, minimum.

“Emma, what are your thoughts on Simon Allegro?” Alex asks, cutting straight to the chase.

Her face turns just the slightest shade of pink. “Ah yes, that bastard. What about him at eight on a Sunday morning?” Emma says. She takes a slow drag from her coffee mug.

“Please don’t lie to us,” he addresses the unspoken. “I saw you sneaking him out through the yard.”

She silently deflates, returning her drink to the counter gingerly, ceramic knocking on marble.

“So,” Alex says again, tone carefully balanced, “What are your thoughts on him?”

Emma’s eyebrows pinch as she tries to interpret the situation. Eventually, the tension in her face gives way to resigned honesty.

“Simon is a self-confident attention whore. I mean, I am too, but I’m not going to stop holding him at fault for it,” she says, holding very intentional eye contact with both of them. Her face is soft and open. “But he’s also kind,” she continues, unapologetic blue eyes shining. “He listens when I talk and remembers everything, even if I’m frustrated at him. He goes out of his way to do the right thing, which I know should be a basic human standard, but it isn’t. And he pushes me to be better but also congratulates me when I do well, so,” she shrugs. “I like him.”

That was one hell of a plot twist, and it threw Henry off. For a boy she’d allegedly hated for years and presumably had only made up with last night, she sure was lost for him. If Henry’s questionably-sourced romantic experience and knowledge of how his daughter’s brain works were anything to go on, her “liking” him was probably an understatement.

He hears Alex take a deep breath. “That’s a very bright review,” Alex says. Knowing him as Henry does, he figures Alex is probably thinking something along the same lines. “Does he have a similar evaluation of you?”

The moment is broken. She coughs, her face turning red. “Uh, sure, it’s something like that. I’m not going to recite it, you’re just going to have to trust me on this.”

“There’s something worth reciting?” Henry smiles. Whatever this speech or letter was, between her blush and sudden lack of composure, it was bound to be good. If it wasn’t his daughter’s love life, he’d be intrigued.

Emma laughs, looking into her mug. “I’m not dignifying that with a response.”

Henry nods. “So, forgive me for prying, but are you and him official? Or was this a one-night thing?“ he asks. Yeah, maybe she was inching towards the far end of just liking him. But he had seen enough one-night-only features turn long-term relationships to know it was worth asking where she stood, for now.

Something in Emma’s face twitches. “We’re official, I think. We’re at least certainly playing with the possibility of actually being together.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Henry can see Alex glance at him, then back to their daughter. “Em, are you happy?” Alex asks, dead serious. “Because if you aren’t, I can get a restraining order faster than you can say NDA.”

For the first time all morning, Emma smiles her honest smile, the lopsided grin so few people ever get to truly see. “Yeah, yeah I’m really happy,” she bites her cheek. “As I said, we haven’t exactly defined the relationship yet, but however it goes or for however long it lasts, right now I’m happy.”

“I’m so glad,” Henry says, and Alex nods. “But, in the future, ask us or at least let us know before bringing someone home that we don’t know well. It’s not that we don’t trust you, it’s just a matter of personal safety.”

“I understand. It was a spur-of-the-moment thing, I’m sorry. It won’t happen again,” Emma pulls at the seam of her flannel, thinking, “Do you think we get him on the list?”

He and Alex share another glance. Being on the list of people who were allowed to approach the house unescorted was a rare honor.

“Yes, we can get him on the list. But if he’s here, your door is _open_. No more sneaking him around,” Alex agrees. Then, without even a beat of hesitation, “What are your thoughts on having him over for dinner?” Alex’s question isn’t really a question, more a state of inevitability.

Emma sits up with a start, eyes wide and expression blank. “That’s… hardly proportional,” she measures. “We’ve been together for, like, twelve hours.”

Henry looks between both of them, gaging how to preemptively crisis manage. He more than understands Alex’s protective nature, but this felt like too much too soon. Sure, he’d like to actually meet the person his daughter is dating, but he was willing to give them time. “You don’t have to bring him around for dinner, Em. At least not yet. We can talk about it,” he assures.

“It’s fine,” Emma brushes it off. “I’m not… opposed to the idea. I just, you know. I want him and me to sort us out first. Give me some time and then yeah, I’m okay with having him over for dinner.”

Henry isn’t sure it’s fine, not yet, but he’ll take it. As long as Emma is safe and happy, he and Alex can live with whatever consequences come their way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a mild content warning in the notes at the end of the chapter, massive spoiler

**Alex**

The rest of the day proceeded as normal. The morning was slow, and the whole pajama-clad family gathered around the dining table for lunch. The afternoon was spent with each person doing their own thing, but the evening included lively debates and lots of laughter. Sometimes three teenagers felt like too much, but it was times like this when they were all together and happy that reminded Alex how much he adored the life he and Henry had built.

In bed later that night, Henry brings up Alex’s remark from the conversation with Emma that morning.

“I know you want to meet him properly - and I do too, trust me,” Henry speaks into the dim space between them. “But I feel like we may need to let her bring him to us when she’s ready. I want to know what’s going on, but I don’t want to be a burden on them.”

“We’ve met him before, at the parent conference in the fall,” he laments to the ceiling. “How different would it be?”

“For him, we’ve gone from the parents of his peer to the parents of his girlfriend. I’m quite sure that makes all the difference in the world,” Henry says. “Besides, we are, well, _us_. That may be a factor.”

Alex turns to face him. “Are you saying we’re intimidating?”

“Perhaps only slightly,” Henry replies with a smile.

“Yeah, okay. Maybe not soon, but I do want the dinner to happen at some point,” he sighs languidly. “She _hated_ him though. I mean yeah, maybe she was a little bit obsessed with him, but her hatred really sounded convincing, at least to me.”

A laugh bursts out of Henry. “ _Please_ tell me where I’ve heard that one before.”

Alex resists the urge to yank Henry’s pillow out from under his head and whack him with it. “Shut the fuck up, Wales.”

* * *

At some point between work meetings on Monday, Alex is hit with the realization that his daughter didn’t just hide a relationship from them, she specifically snuck a boy in and out of the house _to have sex with him_. It sent a shiver down his spine. He knows all kids grow up, but this was _Emma_ , his oldest baby. Yes, she was eighteen and so yes, she was almost definitely moving out soon to be an adult on her own, but isn’t that just more of a reason for them to make sure she was covering all her bases now?

Granted, the person she had picked to sleep with was a high-achieving, very kind, baseball player, who had a good work ethic and excellent manners. But somehow, knowing she had good taste in boys didn’t make him feel any better. And who knows what she had done before Saturday night, and with whom?

For the sake of his sanity, Alex cast the thought from his head. _Nope, not going there_.

Instead, he called Planned Parenthood. They had the puberty talk when she was nine and the sex talk when she was thirteen, but hey, one last time couldn’t hurt.

“Hey, I was wondering about the different types of informational pamphlets you offer?”

* * *

Alex and Henry sit Emma down the next Thursday evening. Alex knows Henry was mostly just humoring him when he agreed to co-lead the Sex Talk Part Two, but he’s thankful for the support nonetheless. It’s not a big production, no PowerPoint like the first time, just the three of them and a few pamphlets. He’s almost certain Emma is fine; their daughter is a very bright girl. He just wants to ease his own mind about the matter.

Emma enters stage left, phone in hand. “Hey, I got your text,” she says.

Alex can see the fear a room away when she looks up. He and Henry are seated close together on the sofa, an empty chair pulled around to face them. On the glass coffee table before them is an array of sex-ed pamphlets. It’s quite an image.

“ _Oh fuck no_ ,” Emma whispers, shoving her phone into the back of her jeans.

Alex chooses to ignore her response. Frankly, he’d probably say the same thing in her position.

“Hey,” Henry greets, clearing choosing the same path. He gestures to the chair across the coffee table. “Care to sit?”

Slowly, looking like she would rather melt into the floor than be within fifty miles of this conversation, Emma inches to the chair. She lowers herself carefully, sitting on the edge of the seat as though she’s afraid the navy upholstery will suck her in and prevent her from escaping, like this is less of a conversation and more of a criminal negotiation.

Her eyes flit to the table full of pamphlets, then back to them. “Hi,” she states. “How terrible is this going to be?”

“Scale of one to ten?” Alex asks. “Maybe a seven. Better than last time.”

Emma nods, still apprehensive, but settling. “Great. Do I actually have to read the pamphlets this time?”

“You didn’t last time?” he asks. He was proud of getting those pamphlets.

Emma scoffs. “You know I didn’t. The internet is a thing that exists, after all.”

Well, fair enough.

“I- _we_ ,” Alex begins, glancing at Henry who nods before turning back to Emma, “We just want to make sure you’re being safe, not just with what happened this weekend, but for any other sexual activities past or future.”

Emma nods, hands carefully folded in her lap, hoping to get this over with. “Yes, I’m being safe. I’ve been on birth control for years to regulate my cycles,” she reminds them, and Alex sends up a silent thanks for kids who put up with overprotective parents. “And condoms are being worn when necessary. Protection both from pregnancy and from STDs, I know the drill.”

Alarm bells ring in his head. _Condoms when necessary._ She must have only misspoken, right?

Henry straightens and speaks up first. “What does ‘when necessary’ mean, Emma?”

Emma’s big blue eyes widen. “Are you really asking me this?” she begins, and Alex has officially lost the ability to predict where this conversation is going. “Sometimes, with people I’ve been with, condoms… aren’t applicable,” she continues. He hates how terrified she looks, but he doesn't know how to fix it. “Please tell me you understand.”

“I’m sorry, I really don't,” Alex glances at Henry before he continues. He looks just as confused as Alex. “Under what circumstances are condoms not applicable?” he asks, slightly panicked.

She rounds on him like she’s about to fight, but only sighs.

“What do you mean?” Alex carries on. If she isn’t being safe… his stomach sinks at the thought.

“Em?” Henry presses, concern lining his voice.

“Oh let me breathe, will you?” Emma snaps. “There aren’t always- ” she halts, gaze flitting between them and her clasped hands. The once-eternal fire in her eyes is gone, and Alex knows deep in his bones that they’ve fucked up, he just isn’t sure how yet.

She slowly releases the breath she was holding, looking each of them in the eyes before continuing. “I’m pansexual, alright? I just wasn’t sure how I wanted to tell you yet. So, yeah, thanks for deciding that one for me.”

Oh.

The air in the room is gone. Alex glances at Henry, who is already staring back with wide eyes, and, yeah. They fucked up.

Emma looks up from her lap, steeling her jaw in the way he’s only seen her do for the cameras, not in front of them. Never in front of them.

She continues, voice chilled. “We’ve already had this conversation twice. Anytime I’ve had sex that involved a dick, there’s been a condom. Otherwise, it’s not exactly applicable. I’m being safe when I’m with people, and for the time being, I’m only with Simon. I know I live under your roof and I’m your oldest kid and all so you don’t know how to let go yet, but I’m also an adult. At some point, you are going to have to start trusting me to make my own decisions.”

Emma takes a deep breath. When she looks at them again, there are tears in the corners of her eyes. “Can I go now? Or are there any more personal details you need to force out of me against my will?”

“Yeah,” Alex clears his throat. “Yeah, you can go. Of course.”

“Emma, I’m so sorry,” Henry adds.

But she’s already running up the stairs, feet pounding on the hardwood. Her bedroom door slams shut behind her.

Alex sighs. “Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: semi-forced outing, not a dangerous situation
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
